Museical Chairs
by DharmaMotorPool
Summary: iPod Shuffle Challenge for #LieToMeLives! 10 drabbles; enjoy!


**A/N: So, I'm jumpin' on the iPod shuffle challenge bandwagon. I really wanted to contribute to LieToMeLives, and I knew I wouldn't have enough muse to come up with a full-fledged story, so here's my set of song-related drabbles. Hope you enjoy! WRITE ON, LIE TO ME PEEPS, WRITE ON!**

**Play On – Carrie Underwood**

What would her life be like without him? It wasn't something she ever wanted to face, mad as he made her sometimes. He was worth the fights and the frustration. Giving up on him was not an option. No, for the rest of her life, he was going to be the song in her head, and it would play on forever.

**Like a Star – Corinne Bailey Rae**

No one ever made her as angry as he could. Gillian paced down the sidewalk after another one of their blowouts. It was idiotic, really. Neither party had really done anything wrong, it was just how they operated. It was part of what made them so perfect for one another. They fought, they made up. It was a dance, and she knew Cal would always come after her. Without fail, he followed her down the street, snow falling gently around them. He caught her by the waist, spun her around, and kissed her until she forgot why they ever fought in the first place.

**Secrets – OneRepublic**

Being able to detect lies was not the same as being able to see secrets. Whether someone was lying, that was discernible. _Why_ was a different question. So when Cal refused to tell her why he'd been acting so strangely around her, Gillian just knew something was wrong. It kept her up at night, wondering if she'd done something to upset him.

"No, darling, I swear," he insisted.

"Then what? Why are you avoiding me? Why won't you talk to me like you used to?"

"It's not that simple, Gill, I can't just—"

"You _can_ just. All you have to do is say the words, Cal. You never have trouble finding them otherwise. Just _tell_ me."

"I love you."

**Marry Me – Train**

_Bollocks_.

He'd rehearsed this speech a hundred thousand times. Before they'd officially become a couple, even. For _years_, he'd practiced, trying to put together all the right words to tell her how much she meant to him.

_Forever isn't enough._

No, it could never be enough. All he wanted was her, _all_ of her, always. What if she said no? She wasn't going to say no. Was she? He knew the depth of her love for him rivaled what he felt for her, but until she'd said that tiny, 3-letter word, his nerves would get the better of him.

In the end, all he needed was 6 words. "I love you, Gill. Marry me?"

_"Yes."_

**Misery – Glee Cast feat. Darren Criss**

They'd made love. _Finally_. Only, something was off. She'd left unceremoniously in the middle of the night. _Christ_, what that woman could do to him. How could absolute pleasure make him so bloody miserable?

_Why do you do what you do to me?_

He'd said it. He'd told her he loved her. She remained silent. If it was the last thing he did, he'd get an answer from her. He'd find out why she'd run off, and he'd make it right.

_I'm gonna get you back._

**Making Me Fall in Love Again – Kellie Pickler**

Everyone doubted them, it seemed. Even _she_ had doubted them, at first, but he proved his love for her time and again. Quickly, her doubt diminished, until it disappeared entirely. They were in this for the long haul.

**More than Anyone – Gavin DeGraw**

When he said it to her for the first time, Gillian was dumbfounded. Cal Lightman was not a man who enjoyed feeling vulnerable, yet there he stood, pouring out the contents of his heart to her. _More than anything in this world or the next,_ he'd said, _Forever_.

**Bad Things – Jace Everett**

"True Blood?" Cal asked slowly.

"Yeah! It's a really good show, dad. Come watch it with us," Emily insisted.

"I'm still not sure how I feel about this," Gillian said warily. The first few episodes had made her stomach turn, but she had to admit, it was quickly becoming a guilty pleasure.

"Oh just wait, there's gonna be some epic stuff," Emily promised, "Pam is such a BAMF."

"A _what_ now?" Cal asked.

"Bad-ass mother—well, you know," Emily said with a laugh. "Like you, Gill."

Gillian laughed at that, "You're comparing me to a ruthless, ancient vampire?"

"Well, love, your wit can be a tad _biting_," Cal joked.

Gillian rolled her eyes, and she and Emily laughed. Just another night at the Lightman's.

**Breakable – Ingrid Michaelson**

_Three fractured ribs, bruises and bumps; he was very lucky._ That's what the doctors told her. Yeah, he was. Lucky she didn't beat the hell out of him for getting himself into a car crash _again_.

"You ever do this to me again, and I'll—"

"I know, love, I know," he interrupted. "I'm sorry."

"You should be," she said softly.

"You're worried," he observed, noting the furrow in her brow.

"Can you blame me?"

"I suppose not. C'mere," he said, pulling her down into a kiss. "Won't happen again, darling. I promise."

"It better not," she said sternly, knowing he wasn't likely to keep his word. Still, angry as she would be, she knew she'd be at his bedside if and when it did happen again.

**Argyle –** **Brendan Hines**

"Loker, what in hell are you singin' about?" Cal questioned his employee, who was strumming away at his guitar and singing "la la la da da da da da da da all the while".

"Oh, leave him alone, Cal, he has a nice voice," Gillian told him, smiling as she listened, head bobbing in time to the song.

"You're all bonkers," Cal said, shaking his head and walking away, though he smiled in spite of himself.


End file.
